


You Love Me Anyway

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Getting into the Impala with all the bags which you had packed for another hunt, you decided to pull another prank on Dean. It was almost a tradition between the two of you to try to piss the other one off.

You turned on the radio, searching for some classic music station, and turned the volume all the way up and then, turned the radio off. You got back to the bunker and pretended that you didn’t do anything. You took a shower and went to the kitchen while Dean was making himself something to eat.

“Want a sandwich?” He asked and you nodded, taking it from his hand. You grabbed a bite and sat on one of the chairs, looking at Dean, running around and packing food. “Why are you staring?” He wondered, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“I’m not.” You said, rolling your eyes at him.

“Okay, we can go.” Dean went out of the kitchen and you followed him, trying not to give away what you thought. When he approached his car, he immediately turned on the radio and you started laughing once you saw a disgusted expression on his face. “Very funny, Y/N.”

“It is funny, admit it.” You stated, getting into the Impala and sticking out your tongue at Dean.

“You’re not funny; you’re just pissing me off more.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes at you but you knew that he was simply joking.

“Yeah, whatever. You love me anyway.” You winked at him and he smirked at you, starting the engine.


End file.
